The Matron and The Woman
by DoctorPiper
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have been reunited to save the victims of the major corporation, Adipose Industries, lead by Miss Foster. Miss Foster turns out to be an intergalactic Matron, or nanny, by the name of Cofelia, who is illegally breeding adipose children on Earth. The Doctor and Donna have to figure out how to not only save the victims but Matron Cofelia herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Y'know, she's not that bad," Donna said, slightly winded as she ran alongside the Doctor, trying to escape Adipose Industries.

"_What?_" the Doctor asked, shooting a shocked look at Donna, his eyebrow risen and lip pulled up.

"Well, I mean, she is kind of attractive. For a crazy, evil...alien...whatever she is." Donna kept her eyes locked ahead of her as they continued running. The Doctor just shrugged it off and turned the corner when they ran into Miss Foster and her men.

"Well, then," Miss Foster said. "At last."

"Hello," Donna said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor!"

"And I'm Donna."

"Partners in Crime," the woman responded, looking Donna up and down and then switching her gaze to the Doctor. "And evidently of other world origin, judging by your sonic technology."

Throughout the rest of the three beings' conversation, Donna's mind kept wandering as she looked at Miss Foster. Her golden hair, blue eyes, the curvature of her figure...

A loud pulsing and harsh shaking forced Donna to fully come back to reality. She then pushed the Doctor to go, and they ran away.

Once they saved the victims of Adipose Industries, the two rushed outside to try and save Matron Cofelia. The Doctor spotted her shortly after they arrived on the roof of the building.

"Matron Cofelia! Listen to me!" the Doctor called.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor," the woman replied, smiling. "And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" he said, frustrated. "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

Matron scoffed, "What, so you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions; they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the _one_ thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"

"I'm far more than that. I'm Nanny...to all these children!"

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" The Doctor's tone and face was desperate, arms outstretched, trying to coax the woman to safety.

Donna looked into Matron Cofelia's eyes, pleading her to make her way to the roof. Cofelia's eyebrows furrowed just a bit in confusion and doubt, her smile fading as she realized the truth to the Doctor's words. Panic came to her just as quickly as the doubt, and she tried to quickly shift the beam towards the roof. The Doctor and Donna met her at the edge, and just as the levitation beam disappeared, they caught her. The Doctor held her hand with one of his and had his other hand on her shoulder to help steady her. Donna put her hand on the woman's arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Matron Cofelia glanced at Donna, wary of her and the Doctor's intentions. She gathered herself, stood up straight, head held high, and brushed the front of her top. "Yes, I'm fine...thank you."

The Doctor let out a relieved sigh. "Right, well-"

"So what are you going to do with me, Doctor? Turn me in?"

"Why don't you come with us?" Donna asked, before the Doctor had a chance to respond.

"Wh-_what_? Donna, what could have possibly crossed your mi-"

"Doctor. She's _alone_. Her work is done, what harm is she going to do?"

"Well..." he said, trying to think of any excuse to not bring her aboard the TARDIS.

Donna raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, lips pursed.

"I just don't...I..." the Doctor tried to form more words until finally, "Alright, fine! Come on."

Donna smiled and lightly took hold of Matron Cofelia's arm, leading her towards the TARDIS as the Doctor grumbled ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ The pairing in this fanfiction is __**not**__ the Doctor and Donna. It is Donna and Miss Foster (a.k.a. Matron Cofelia), but doesn't have her as an option under the character list. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Here, Matron, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in," Donna said kindly, leading Cofelia through the console of the TARDIS.

The Matron looked around, not quite in awe, more curiosity. "Hm...Time Lords. I've never actually seen their technology at work. They really do mean it when they say 'bigger on the inside,' don't they?" the woman said as she and Donna entered a hallway leading to multiple rooms.

Donna stopped. "Um...Doctor?"

"Hm?" the Doctor said, busy fiddling with something on the console.

"Which...which way is her room again?"

Once they found it, with the Doctor's help, the two women walked into the large bedroom.

"So um...I guess there may be clothes in those drawers over there," Donna said, unsure. "And er, possibly in what looks like a closet there...I uh, don't really know my way around this place. Only been here once." She laughed awkwardly, and Matron Cofelia just remained quiet as she stood stiffly, looking around the room.

"Well, Matron, if you need anything-"

"Cofelia."

"What?" Donna asked, tilting her head a bit when she looked at the woman.

"Call me Cofelia. No need for the 'Matron.' After all...I suppose it doesn't quite fit anymore."

"Right, well...Cofelia. Just make yourself at home, relax. It's been a long day for all of us. Sleep if you need to, if you do sleep...I don't...know if um...yeah, I'm going to go now." Donna rushed out of the room, embarrassed, and made her way back to the Doctor.

"So!" the slim alien said as Donna entered the console room. "I'm thinking we head over to Matron Cofelia's home planet and drop her off there as soon as possible. Their council can take care of her there."

"Doctor...we can't just leave her. She's all alone. We can't just drop her off like garbage."

"Donna, she almost killed one _million_ people!"

"Yes, but," Donna was getting irritated. "She was just trying to take care of those things. They were her _children_ to her. We can help her. People can be made better, look at what Martha did for you! You almost killed that alien when I first met you and would have had you been alone. Now you try and save everyone...help me save _her_. Please."

The Doctor remained quiet for a while, moving his hand over all of the buttons, levers, and whatever else was on the console. He sighed, "Alright. She gets one chance, Donna," the Doctor turned to the redhead. "One, and that's it. I don't take kindly to genocide."

Donna grinned and jumped at the Doctor, embracing him. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "It's the right thing to do."

"Yeah, yeah, you just fancy her, that's all."

"Oi!" Donna smacked him on the arm and turned away angrily. As she walked towards her room, however, she couldn't help but let slip a small smile.

Donna slipped into some comfortable clothes to sleep in. She was itching to have another adventure, but she was physically and mentally too exhausted. Right after she was bundled up nice and comfortably in bed, however, she heard a knock at her door.

_"What does he _want_?"_ she wondered, rolling her eyes. She sighed as she threw the covers off and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see it was Cofelia.

Donna looked over the woman in awe. Her hair had been let down and fell gently on top of her shoulders, soft and shining. She was wearing a light, purple gown that looked to be made of cotton or some other soft material and came down to just below her knees. She also wore a white, silk robe that draped loosely around her body. Her glasses had slipped down on her nose just a bit, and Donna couldn't drink in the beautiful site enough.

Cofelia's posture was still perfectly straight. She shook her hair back behind her shoulders, pushed her glasses up, and said, "Hello, Donna. Could I..." she hesitated, eyes glistening with what looked like tears. She cleared her throat. "May I quarter with you tonight?"


End file.
